Síndrome de Cenicienta
by D.S. Lianne
Summary: Aquella chica era muy parecida a Cenicienta; rubia, de ojos azules, muy hermosa, todos los días usaba un vestido y siempre huía a la misma hora, consiguiendo dejar una pertenencia. Es por eso que él la bautizó como 'Cenicienta'. Pero esta es una historia diferente, 'Cenicienta' no se quedaría con un príncipe azul; todo lo contrario, sería un príncipe ROJO y de cabello anaranjado.


_¡Hola~ ^-^)/! Uhm, bueno, es la segunda historia que vengo a publicar aquí, y espero que sea de su agrado, también es el segundo One-shot que hago (/o\) jamás he hecho uno porque siempre me paso de las 5,000 palabras ._. pero de todas maneras intentaré hacer mi mejor esfuerzo n.n_

_Dejaré de aburrirlos, así que nos leemos abajo ^-^)/_

_**Advertencia:** Dejo en claro que cambié lo que era el 'Síndrome de Cenicienta' realmente me lo inventé, hay otra definición para ese síndrome._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Este fic participa del reto temático de julio "Los opuestos se atraen" del foro "Power Z". Ni Demashitaa ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Yoko._

_**Síndrome de Cenicienta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**By: **Nutella Cup_

_**Palabras:** 1,653_

_****__**One~shot**_

_**"¿Quién dijo que necesariamente había que tener un 'príncipe azul'?"**_

* * *

**ღ—HABÍA UNA VEZ—ღ**

* * *

Brick miraba atentamente por la ventana izquierda del bus, admirando los diversos paisajes y el precioso cielo azul, sin embargo su mirada parecía buscar algo, o alguien.

Todavía faltaba media hora como para que el autobús parase en la siguiente estación, la estación de _ella_. La verdad es que el chico estaba ansioso por llegar a la estación 19, tenía algo pendiente que resolver con _la rubiecita_.

Llevaban una relación de 'amistad' desde hace tres semanas atrás y, por más que el joven Him lo negase, él estaba perdidamente enamorado de esa chica desconocida de hermosos ojos celestes y cabello rubio.

Sabía todo de ella pero a la vez no sabía nada, no sabía su nombre ni su edad y aún menos sabía su colegio, sin embargo conocía su banda favorita, la canción que siempre oía, la marca de ropa que más usaba, su perfume preferido, ¡conocía casi toda su vida menos lo esencial!

Eso conseguía frustrarlo de cierta manera, e inclusive el hecho de que cada vez que preguntaba por esos datos ella conseguía huir como Cenicienta, ¿por qué? Cuando salía por las puertas del transporte ella dejaba alguna pertenencia suya, ya sea un broche para el cabello, un libro o un cuadernillo que siempre llevaba consigo. Y él tenía que entregárselo al día siguiente.

Miró con atención el pequeño broche de oro que ayer llevaba puesto, lo revisó detalladamente para después encerrarlo en su puño.

― Esta vez no huirás, Cenicienta ―susurró Brick con una ligera sonrisa, cerrando sus ojos en un intento de recordar las 'sabias' palabras de su hermano la noche pasada.

**ღ—•—****ღ―•—ღ—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****************—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****  
**

_Brick llegó a su casa azotando la puerta de un muy mal humor, no saludó, no dijo nada, simplemente se acercó a un sillón individual y se recostó en éste con los brazos cruzados._

_― ¿Qué sucedió ahora? ―preguntó Boomer, quien estaba sentado a su lado mientras leía un libro._

_― ¡Volvió a huir! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?!_

_El joven rubio echó una risilla antes de cerrar su libro y regresar la vista hasta su hermano mayor. Ya conocía esa historia, desde hace tres semanas atrás que Brick le venía comentando sobre una muchacha con la que se encontraba en el bus todo los días, sin embargo esta joven siempre conseguía huir del escenario cuando la situación ameritaba una respuesta (como 'cuál era su nombre o su edad o su colegio')._

_― ¿Cómo lo hizo esta vez?_

_― La sostuve del brazo, me regresó a ver, me sonrió y se libró con facilidad. ¡Estoy harto de que huya cada vez, encontraré una forma para que deje de hacerlo!_

_― Vaya, jamás pensé verte exasperado por una chica. Usualmente son ellas las que te persiguen, no tú a ellas ―comentó con sorna._

_― No estoy exasperado por ella, es solo que no soporto verla huyendo todos los días a la misma hora, 12:00 a.m._

_― Quizá ella no quiere que sepas su verdadera identidad._

_― ¿Por qué? Vamos tres semanas hablando y esa pregunta me martiriza todos los días._

_― No sé, quiere llamar tu atención o qué sé yo, sinceramente pienso que tu chica sufra del síndrome de Cenicienta._

_― ¿Síndrome de Cenicienta? ―repitió Brick._

_― Sí, ella huye todos los días a las doce cada vez que le preguntas cómo se llama o cuál es su edad, y siempre deja una pertenencia en las gradas del bus y tú se lo entregas el día que sigue, lo único que falta es que deje un zapato._

_― ¿Qué puedo hacer para que deje de huir?_

_― ¡Yo qué sé! ¿Poner pegamento en las escaleras? ―dijo utilizando lo primero que se le vino a la mente._

_― No es mala idea ―murmuró pensativo._

_― O siquiera baja del bus junto con ella y no la dejes irse sin saber su nombre._

_― Será mi plan B._

_― A todo esto, no me has dicho cómo es ella ―recalcó el rubio._

_― Este era el tema que quería evitar. Lo más raro de todo esto que tiene un gran parecido a ti ―dedujo completamente espantado, ¡era casi como enamorarse de su propio hermano pero en mujer!_

_― ¡Já! Eso explica por qué estás tan enamorado de Cenicienta ―se burló._

_― No estoy enamorado, cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo._

_― Cuantas veces sean necesarias para que me trague tan mala mentira ―rió Boomer provocando un sonrojo de ira y vergüenza en su hermano._

_― No sé por qué rayos he recurrido a mi hermano menor ―protestó en voz baja._

**ღ—•—****ღ―•—ღ—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ****************—•****—ღ****—•****—ღ********—•****—ღ**

El peli-naranja miró con una sonrisa gatuna al frasco de pegamento antes de guardarlo en su maletín, dejando un asiento libre para 'Cenicienta'. Las puertas del autobús se abrieron permitiendo entrar a toda la gente de la estación 19, y ahí fue cuando el chico pudo oír la suave voz de la rubia.

― Hola Brick ―saludó 'Cenicienta' con alegría, aferrando un cuadernillo celeste a su pecho―. ¿Puedo? ―cuestionó respecto al asiento a su lado. Éste asintió a modo de respuesta mientras la joven se sentaba en el asiento, colocando su bolso en las piernas.

Brick miró el reloj en su muñequera, percatándose de que quedaba tan sólo 15 minutos para que su plan comenzase. Ella sacó una revista de modas, se acomodó y se puso a leerla. Cuidadosamente el muchacho se acercó con sigilo hasta ella, pudiendo apreciar la página llena de una variedad de ropa.

― ¿_Hollister_? ―preguntó observando las imágenes.

― No, _47 street_ ―rió la chica―. Tienes un pésimo sentido de la moda, Brick.

― ¿Ah, sí? No sé cómo puedes diferenciar las marcas, son tan iguales ―gruñó orgulloso observando cómo la chica guardaba la revista.

― Claro que no, son completamente diferentes. Otra cosa es que no sepas nada respecto a la moda.

― Así somos todos los hombres, Cenicienta, ninguno puede diferenciar las marcas de ropa.

― ¿Cenicienta? Pero si la anterior semana me decías 'rubiecita'.

― Encontré el apodo perfecto para ti, siempre huyes a las doce y dejas algo tuyo por aquí, eso me suena al cuento de 'Cenicienta' ―habló viéndola directamente a los ojos―. Apropósito, toma, aquí está el broche de oro de ayer ―comentó abriendo su puño. Ella sonrió y tomó la horquilla mientras la colocaba en su cabello.

― Ya veo, entonces si yo soy Cenicienta tú serás... ¡Flamita! ―propuso sonriendo ampliamente.

― ¡No! Ese apodo es ridículo, con ese nombre todo mi orgullo se va por el caño ―reiteró ligeramente sonrojado―. Prefiero que me llames Brick ―observó nuevamente el reloj de su muñequera.

_"11: 56"_ pensó mirando a la chica a su lado.

El peli-naranja sonrió de lado y agarró la mano de la joven, causando que ésta se sorprenda, el chico se acercó hasta su rostro y a pocos centímetros susurró algo.

― Cenicienta, ¿cuál es tu nombre? ―pudo ver una sonrisa de sorna posada en el rostro de la oji-cielo mientras se alejaba de él y palmeaba con cariño su mejilla.

― Lo siento, tengo que irme ―respondió levantándose del asiento junto con su bolso.

_"Oh no, Cenicienta no huirá esta vez"_ pensó agarrándola del brazo.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―preguntó la muchacha volteándose a verlo.

― Quiero saber cuál es tu nombre ―dijo levantándose también. La vio forzar un poco para librarse pero no funcionó, para que le sea aún más difícil huir Brick la aferró a su pecho bloqueándole las salidas con sus brazos sosteniéndola de la cintura―. No te vas a ir de aquí a menos que respondas mi pregunta.

― Miyako Gotokuji ―contestó sonrojada y con mucha prisa―. ¿Ya puedes soltarme?

― Aún no, todavía falta algo ―ella lo miró esperando una respuesta y él sonrió con picardía antes de recoger un mechón dorado que caía en la frente de Miyako―. Quiero que Cenicienta asista a una cita mañana conmigo, nos vemos en la parada 19 a las cuatro de la tarde.

Miyako se quedó helada antes de asentir con lentitud, Brick levantó su cara y depositó un ligero beso en su frente, soltándola y dejándole la salida libre. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad y salió de allí con la cara hecha un semáforo y a toda prisa. Casi se tropieza en el último escalón (por el pegamento) pero consiguió salir con vida.

― Te-tengo una cita con él ―susurró sintiendo su corazón latir a mil, fue entonces cuando sintió un frío recorrerle la pierna derecha, bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que le faltaba un zapato―. ¡Mi zapato se quedó en el autobús! ―gritó, revisó su bolso también cayendo en cuenta de que la libreta celeste no estaba―. Oh oh.

El bus ya estaba suficientemente lejos de donde habían dejado a Cenicienta, Brick se acercó con cuidado hasta las escaleras y recogió la zapatilla blanca estancada ahí. Rió con ánimo antes de volver a sentarse y observar la libreta que Miyako llevaba anteriormente, ¿la habrá dejado apropósito?

Se sentó en el asiento y tomó la libreta, comenzando a leerla.

**_"Día #6_**

_El plan de Momoko realmente funcionó, dejé caer mi MP3 en el maletín del chico de cabello naranja y salí de ahí. Ella me dijo que si hablaba con Brick (como si fuésemos amigos) y no le decía mi nombre causaría cierta intriga en él y éste me comenzaría a buscar, así fue._

_Realmente no soy de esas personas que se hacen rogar, pero estoy desesperada. Lo he estado observando desde hace un par de días atrás e involuntariamente me enamoré de él, ¡no sabía cómo llamar su atención o hacerle saber de mi existencia! Por lo que tuve que recurrir a mi amiga experta en mangas shojo._

_Por el momento no sabría decir cómo va mi relación con Brick, pero lo bueno es que nos estamos llevando bien._

**_Día #18_**

_Hoy es el día en que le diré mi nombre y, si la suerte me lo permite, me confesaré. Espero llegar a tener la valentía de hacerlo. Ya llegó el autobús, apenas bajé de ahí te informaré sobre todo lo que ocurrió..."_

― Quizá sí esté enamorado de Cenicienta ―murmuró con una débil sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cerró la libreta y, al igual que el zapato, los guardó en su maletín esperando ansioso llegar a su casa.

* * *

******ღ—FIN —ღ**

* * *

_**Síndrome de Cenicienta**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_Palabras:_**_ 1,653_

_****__Capítulo Único_

_**"¿Quién dijo que necesariamente había que tener un 'príncipe azul'?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

_~Chan chan chan~ terminé el segundo One-shot, espero que les haya gustado, me agradó cómo ha quedado y, ¡oh dios! es la cosa más corta que jamás hice, huahuahua :'3 que precioso. Es un orgullo para mí haber hecho pocas palabras TuT siempre me paso de la raya u.u_

_Espero que les haya gustado porque realmente no tenía idea de cómo hacer esto, fue algo complicado terminar la idea pero... Dios santo, ¡lo hice! Ehm, no olviden que este fanfic participa en el reto del foro Power Z n.n y-y... __Bien, no sé qué más poner en esta parte así que sólo me queda despedirme._

_Espero pronto asomarme por aquí n.n_

_**Shi-chan fuera =3=)7**_


End file.
